


steal this moment

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk is still laughing, so affectionately that it bothers Lance the same way it warms him and it’s confusing but. It’s not. It’s never been.</p><p>“I really miss this,” Lance says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal this moment

**Author's Note:**

> this is after the events of episode 11

Hunk didn’t want to roll down the hill first, so he tickled Lance until the other popped up like a prairie dog and huffed.

“Fine, but if I get grass stains on my jeans, I’m naming them all after you.”

“What?” Hunk holds back a laugh. “You’re not making sense.”

Lance looks at him for a second longer with that red, pretend-angry face and then he swivels on his heel and walks out of Hunk’s way to lay down. He crosses his arms over his chest, steals one last peak at Hunk (he really thought the other wouldn’t see him, but Hunk looked right back and _he’s so embarrassing_ ) and rolls down. He’s at the bottom for about five seconds before he hears Hunk come down after him, but he pretends he’s still dizzy just so that he doesn’t have to look at the other. He knows Hunk is going to say something just before he does, and he feels Hunk shift behind him.

“Lance, are you upset?”

“No.”

“Hm.” Hunk is at the side of his face now and Lance has to dart his eyes to the far right. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m happy.”

Hunk laughs. He slugs an arm over Lance’s shoulder and turns his just a bit so they’re actually looking at each other a little, and Lance can see how mussed up his hair is and how crooked his headband is and Hunk is looking at him _like that_ and Lance wants to push him away, but instead he pulls him in and slots his head over Hunk’s shoulder. He feels too big, like a spider, but he wraps himself up and Hunk is still laughing, so affectionately that it bothers Lance the same way it warms him and it’s confusing but. It’s not. It’s never been.

“I really miss this,” Lance says, but he doesn’t want it to go away so he burrows his head against Hunk’s neck and tries to mellow. Hunk is picking grass out of his hair now, and Lance is returning the favor by running his hands up and down Hunk’s back. He thinks for the briefest second that if he does this, it’ll stay real, but the thought betrays him and Hunk fizzles out into swirling dust and empty space.

The hill is gone. The Blue Lion tries to say something to him, but it comes out as moody colors and a tepid whistle and Lance nods like he understands (he doesn’t, he wants to go back home, whether it’s the beach or Hunk he doesn’t care he just wants it back). Blue should be conserving energy so they can find a way back through the wormhole, or however they’ll get back to the rest of the team. The lights in the lion flicker off, and Lance leans against the wall, and he tries to remember the hologram that Blue had crafted for him in a way that doesn’t _hurt_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i really like how it turned out so...
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
